Longing for Home/Allegiances
''ThunderClan: '''Leader:' :Redstar - dark ginger tom Deputy: :Seedpelt - speckled gray she-cat Medicine Cat: :Kestrelwing - dark brown tabby tom Warriors: :Nettleclaw - gray tabby tom :: Conepaw - dark brown tom with a short tail :Amberclaw - ginger tabby tom :Fallowfur - light brown she-cat with wideset eyes, a snub nose, and a flat face ::Breezepaw - black she-cat :Hailfrost - dark gray-and-white tom :Milkberry - cream-colored tom ::Willowpaw - light gray tabby she-cat :Lakesplash - blue-gray she-cat :Blackpelt - black tom :Darknose - black-and-white tom :: Clawpaw - huge mackerel tabby tom :Tawnystalk - light-brown she-cat with wide amber eyes and long, skinny legs :Bramblethorn - dark brown tabby tom ::Lionpaw - golden tabby tom :Leafpad - small light brown tabby she-cat with paler underparts :Sunclaw - large marbled ginger tabby tom with wideset blue eyes, a snub nose, and a flat face Queens: :Echosnow - silver tabby she-cat (mother to Nettleclaw's kits) ::Starlingkit - small silver tom with white patches ::Squirrelkit - dark ginger she-cat ::Cherrykit - tortoiseshell she-cat ::Stagkit - small gray tom :Birdflight - light brown tabby she-cat (formerly of SkyClan; mother to Cloustar's kits) ::Spottedkit - tortoiseshell she-cat ::Gorsekit - dark tabby tom :Plumspeck - dark gray tabby she-cat with faint mottled markings (expecting Blackpelt's kits) Elders: :Pineclaw - very old dark brown tom with ice blue eyes, a gray muzzle, and a long rip in one ear :Smallfeather - small ginger tom :Petalsmoke - old tortoiseshell she-cat :Stonewhisker - gray tom with rumpled fur ''RiverClan: '''Leader:' :Birchstar - light brown tabby she-cat Deputy: :Sloefur - black she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: :Icewhisker - silver-gray tom Warriors: :Otterfoot - small brown tabby she-cat :Frogwhisker - mottled silver-and-white tom ''ShadowClan: '''Leader:' :Dawnstar - creamy brown she-cat Deputy: :Snaketail - huge brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: :Molepelt - small ragged black tom with huge green eyes ''WindClan: '''Leader:' :Swiftstar - old dark gray tabby tom with a scarred pelt and ragged ears Deputy: :Milkfur - creamy white tom Medicine Cat: :Larkwing - silver-and-black marbled tabby she-cat ''SkyClan: '''Leader:' :Cloudstar - gray-and-white tom Deputy: :Buzzardwing - huge ginger tom Medicine Cat: :Fawnstep - tabby-and-white she-cat Warriors: :Nightfur - black tom with astonishing icy eyes :Quailheart - dappled gray tom with a pale chest :Stoatfur - ginger-and-white tom with a torn ear and scarred muzzle ::Tansypaw - creamy colored she-cat :Weaselwhisker - brown-and-ginger tom with a long tail :Fernpelt - dark brown tabby she-cat with short legs :Mousefang - sand-colored she-cat with huge green eyes ::Snailpaw - brown pointed tabby tom with amber eyes :Rainleap - silver tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes ::Mintpaw - pale gray she-cat with green eyes :Oakstep - light gray tabby tom :Acornpelt - light brown tom with huge paws Queen: :Hazelwing - fluffy ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Quailheart's kits) ::Webkit - pale gray tom ::Hatchkit - dark gray tom ::Emberkit - orange tabby she-cat ::Mistlekit - silver tabby she-cat Elders: :Starlingfeather - dark brown tom with amber eyes :Hawksnow - brown tabby tom with white specks ''Rogues: :''Grayleg - large white tom with gray legs, a gray tail, and gray ears, brown markings on his muzzle and ears, and a scarred pelt (formerly of RiverClan) :Silverhawk - silver tabby tom with a torn ear and green eyes (formerly of RiverClan) :Skeeter - brown tom with short legs and crossed eyes :London - black she-cat with yellow eyes :Belle - yellow tabby she-cat with small green eyes :Spring - blue-gray tom with pale blue eyes :Dean - huge scarred orange tom ''Kittypets: :''Tilly - soft white she-cat with a fluffy pelt :Matches - black and ginger tom :Muffin - brown tabby she-cat with short fur Category:Ducksplash Category:Allegiances